Caught Red-handed
by Zero Rae Ryoshi
Summary: Drabble four in the Otp series. THIS IS A LIME!


Lucky bitches, you guys get two stories in a row. *chuckles*

Well here, drabble four in the otp series.

"Caught Red-handed"

Imagine Person B of your OTP catches Person A masturbating alone in their room. Person A is ashamed at first and tries to stutter out an apology; after several failed attempts Person B just smiles and crawls into bed with them.

* * *

Rango let out a small whimper, laying back on the bed; eyes closed tight, with his hand wrapped tightly around his member, his pants and boxers laying at the end of the bed by his feet. He didn't care how or why he was like this, all he cared about was finding that sweet sensation of relief that came from doing this.

Moving his hand up and down slowly, imagining a certain brunette was doing this instead, he bit his lower lip to hold in a moan incase his college roommate came home from his classes.

He bucked into his hand and whined a little, speeding up, wanting to relieve the pressure building up in his gut.

The green haired teen didn't even hear the dorm room door open and close, nor did he hear the almost silent footsteps coming down the hall.

He did however, see the door to the bedroom open, and his eyes widened considerably as he saw his roommate come into the room. "Ah! Jake!" He barely even had time to cover himself up before his scared green eyes met with wide, shocked, red eyes that Rango could've sworn darkened when they caught sight of him.

"Rango..." Jake said slowly, not taking his eyes off of Rango as he closed the door behind him, "what a'ya doin'?"

"I-I... er, I...! I-it's not w-what it... l-looks like...! I-I wasn't... I..." Rango was blushing up a storm, trying to find someway to say his thoughts or at the very least stutter out an apology. "I-I'm so s-sorry...!" He was cut off from saying anything more when Jake let out what sounded like a dark chuckle, and the brown haired adult smirked slyly.

Rango shrank back against the wall, his blanket still covering his lower self, as Jake made his way towards the younger's bed.

"J-Jake...?" Rango squeaked out just as Jake climbed on top of the bed, crawling over to him, with a predatory look in his blood red eyes.

"Shut up..." Jake hissed as he captured Rango's lips with his own, trapping the green haired teen against the wall. Rango let out a squeak of surprise, before all but melting into the kiss, moaning softly as he kissed back. Jake placed one of his hands beside Rango's head, keeping leverage, while he snaked the other hand underneath the small blanket, gripping Rango's member tightly with his hand.

Rango broke the kiss with a small yelp/moan, closing his eyes tightly as he gripped the blanket tightly. "J-Jake..." Rango let out a strangled moan when Jake jerked his hand up, and the older smirked wickedly.

"Do ya have any idea..." Jake paused, kissing Rango again before trailing his lips down to Rango's neck, "how fuckin' sexy ya look, like this?" Rango only answered with a whimper, his face becoming redder than a ripe tomato.

Jake nipped, sucked, and licked at Rango's neck as he jerked the green haired teen off. He finally moved the other hand from the wall and slipped it under Rango's shirt, trailing his fingers over soft, delectable skin.

Rango writhed under the ministrations, moaning and mewling at each touch and kiss and it really didn't take much to turn him into a writhing, puddle of goo. He bucked into Jake's hand, scrunching his face up cutely as he got closer to the edge, and he gripped onto Jake's shirt.

As soon as Jake started playing with his nipples, Rango knew it wasn't going to be much longer until he came, and when the older bit his neck, marking him, he let out a sharp cry of pleasure as he released into Jake's hand and all over their shirts.

Jake chuckled, as Rango leaned his forehead on his shoulder, panting heavily in the aftermath, and he smiled. "Cute..." he murmured, and Rango leaned back, blushing a little and even more so when he saw the mess.

"S-sorry..." Rango yawned and Jake looked down, seeing their shirts and he nearly laughed.

"Nah, let's get ya cleaned up, yeah?" Rango frowned, eyes half-lidded with drowsiness.

"W-what about... about y-you?" He asked and Jake smirked, kissing Rango again.

"Don't worry 'bout it." He said, taking off both his and Rango's shirts, climbing off the bed and he dropped both in the laundry basket. He got a new one for himself, putting it on, and he got one for Rango, grabbing a washrag as well.

He walked back over to Rango and cleaned him up, helping him get dressed and he laid him down for bed.

"Get some sleep, kay'." Rango nodded, cuddling into the blanket and Jake kissed him. "'Night Rango."

"'Night Jake..." Rango murmured sleepily, closing his eyes and Jake almost thought he was asleep until he heard a soft murmur of 'I love you' and he smiled at the adorableness of the whol situation.

"I love ya, too," he said.


End file.
